The Nomicons
by an0na-m0use
Summary: Just a little Fic I wrote about The Human!Nomicons trying to pick who out of them will guide randy. I wrote this because on my headcanon where all the Human!nomicon designs exist within the Ninja nomicon. The is a headcanon Heavy fic so I may portray somethings oddly. Also only six of the nomicon designs are in this fic cause I wrote it a while back and am posting it here now...


Six entities float upon paper clouds, ancient text swirling around them. These are the avatars of the Ninjanomicon, an 801 year old book created to help the ninja of Norisville keep peace. It was the second year of the current ninja's term, time for an embodiment of the nomicon to be a guide and companion for him.

"I think this ninja would be best suited to interact with me. After all, he caught onto my lessons the quickest!" One of the entities of the magic book shouted to the others. This one embodied a young girl with red hair and glasses. She had the most modern clothing out of the 6 of them.

"He only caught on because you took all the easy questions! Ones like him relate best to me." Another said. This one's voice has slightly deeper. This one had similar red hair, no glasses, and a long cape. "'The knot not tied unravels'? That's almost common sense!"

"Keep in mind, the boy chooses to carry the burden of friendship. What he needs is discipline, a true teacher. I think he would benefit most from my guidance." An older looking being said, he had a bald head and many lines of age.

"Are you suggesting the rest of us are not true teachers, Oji-sama?" Said a different one, she had a feathered headdress with a tengu mask on it. "Maybe what the boy needs is a mothers guidance? I-"

"Tengu mother, you had the last ninja in your care, and the ninja of 1996 for that matter! Let someone else have a turn in the real world." The girl with glasses interrupted.

"Fine, fine, I'll let the rest of you have your fun in the outside world." The tengu mother said calmly.

"What wonderful colors. The artist wishes to speak everyone!" Said the fifth lucidly. This one was a woman who was by all means beautiful, long red hair, soft curves, and a lovely kimono in the same red and black color scheme as the others outfits. (Spare the girl with glasses.)

The Artist was a mixture of one with the cape and the girl with the glasses. Its cape was shorter, it also lacked the glasses, and had the hair of the girl with glasses. Neon colored writing floated about reading: 'What about me? I often lead him to victory with my abilities.' 'It wouldn't be much of a change seeing as how I affect the outside already.'

"While those are very valid points, I'm sorry to say he needs more of push to reach his full potential. You and I might have to sit this one out Artist." The mother said directing her cloud over to the saddened entity, bringing it close for a hug and a pat on the head.

"It seems, as it mostly is, we will never reach a decision though our bickering. I suppose a test is in order. Tengu mother, you went last therefore you will choose the means of picking the next guide." The other woman said coyly while leaning on her elbow.

"Nonsense! The boy needs firm hand! I am the best choice!" Said the old man.

"He needs someone he understands! Someone he can confide in freely! I am the best choice!" Shouted the glasses girl.

'He already knows me, and I know how to explain things to him properly! I am the right choice!' The artist spelled out in glaringly bright colored text. 'We can also communicate without anyone knowing.' They added in smaller text.

"Tengu Mother, please, I must guide this one. I can't explain it, but I feel a very powerful connection to him. I have never asked you of favors before, so please pick something I can win. I'm begging you." The long caped one begged while the others were distracted.

"Could it be because of that?... You shall have your wish young one. Now get back." The mother said. "Everyone! We shall decide by contest! I shall not be participating due to my previous turn guiding the ninja of '08."

"I think I shall also drop out of this. I would not benefit this ninja more than any of you would. He's just not my type." The other woman said laying back and dangling her hand off her cloud, her sleeve falling past her fingers.

"The test will be to gather creatures with in a time limit. Those of us who will not be participating shall create these creatures." The tengu mother said standing.

"Everyone, go get ready while, the tengu mother and I, prepare the challenge." The other woman said also getting to her feet.

((AN: So, my first story on this site! Please tell me what you think! I might continue it if I get enough reviews or motivation!~ The nomicons designs and my inspiration are from these lovely people on tumblr: Notnights, OTPrincess, Raifiel, Gaymenandscifi, zinaspersonalblog, and love-courage-ham-and-a-spoon!

Did I make it easy enough to tell my favorite? But I seriously love all the human nomicon designs. Even the newer ones I didn't fit into the story...

But do tell me if you liked the story and/or if I should write another chapter!~

-Anona Mouse))


End file.
